Story of a Shy Fox
by Ryuu842
Summary: What happens if Naruto never turned out eccentric and loud? What if he was shyer than Hinata? And, what if the only thing that helps him keep his nerves is a story telling Kyuubi? ShikaNaru FRIENDSHIP! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I only own my own ideas. This is an AU fic.
1. Story for the Broken

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 _ **Kyuubi/Kurama thinking.**_

" **Kyuubi/Kurama, Summons, Inner Sakura talking."**

Prologue: Story for the Broken

In a dark room surrounded by soft light, a large being paced in agony. The being muttered as he turned quickly and slammed into the bars that denied him freedom.

 **"Dang it," he yelled in frustration as the bars stood strong. "Curse that blonde bakka! How dare he seal me in here!"**

Kurama roared as he slammed into the bars of his prison once again. It has been five years since that fateful day, and he was slowly going insane. The claustrophobia and only being able to do anything but pace and talk to himself was grating on his ever slipping sanity.

Kurama took a deep breath as he sat down and took a deep breath.

 **"A long...long... time ago," Kurama said slowly, and uncertainly. "No. ...No. That's not right."**

The fox laid down and rested his head on his paws.

 **"Once... upon? Yes. Once upon...a time," He started over. "In a place far, far away from here. A place where only Yokai can trod. There was a Kitsune. The humans coined him as "The Kyuubi no Kitsune," but that's too far in the future. No. Where this story starts is when the feared Kyuubi is just a kit. You see, Kyuubi wasn't always strong..."**

Kurama chuckled in remembrance.

* * *

 **"No," he said continuing. "He was once very weak..., and very clumsy. He constantly followed around his Tunki brother Shukaku. You see, when Kyuubi was young, he thought that Shukaku was invincible. You see, it happened like this..."**

Outside of Kyuubi's prison, unknown to Kurama, a small five year old boy was sitting stock still, tears sliding down his face as he remembered the latest attack on his person. However, as the mysterious—to him at least—voice continued on with his story, the young boy slowly calmed.

 _Flashback no Jutsu!_

 _It was just starting to get dark, and little Naruto was dragging his feet home after an unsuccessful attempt to make friends. He didn't understand why the parents wouldn't let their kids play with him. And, he didn't know why everyone but jiji hated him. What did he do? No. It was more like what_ _ **could**_ _he do? He was only five years old for Pete's sake! He couldn't even read yet!_

 _Naruto sighed and thought, Maybe tomorrow I can make a new friend! Jiji's great and all. But, he's always busy. And, he's_ old.

 _Naruto was so busy thinking, he didn't notice three drunk villagers sneer at him._

 _"Hey, hey," the tallest drunk said. "It's the demon brat!"_

 _"How dare he act like owns the place," the largest one hissed. "Look. He's not even paying attention where he's going. Who does he think he is? Does he think that people are just going to move outta his way like he's some form of royalty?"_

 _"Let's teach him a lesson," The bald one said. "We'll be heroes!"_

 _The three nodded and continued to sneak up on the poor five year old. They knocked him out, and quickly left the scene._

 _...a few hours later..._

 _When Naruto woke up he was in a dark room, and he was strapped onto a cold metal table. The room was small and had no windows._

 _Where am I, Naruto thought. And how did I get here?_

 _"Hello, demon," a rough voice said. "My friends and I decided that you were getting to cocky, so, we're going to be nice and teach you to behave."_

 _The man chuckled darkly at this, and his two friends—Naruto decided to "fondly" call them Baldy and Fatman—walked up with huge knives, a blow torch, and salt. Naruto's eyes winded and he started to struggle, but the binds were too strong._

 _"No," Naruto yelled. "Lemme go! I didn't do anything!"_

 _"Liar," the men yelled. "You,_ demon, _killed our families, friends, and even the Fourth Hokage!"_

 _"I didn't," Naruto said, crying. "I can't even read!"_

 _"Stup up," the leader yelled as he lit the blow torch._

 _Naruto's screams lit the room, and the men only laughed at his plight._

 _It had been three days before Naruto was found by the Hokage's trusted ANBU. They had found him covered in burns and blood. Kakashi, the ANBU called "Inu", was discusted when he saw that the men had cut deep strips over the burns, and then tossed salt into the wounds. The poor five year old was in agony. And, he would later be overcome with rage when he and Hebi, otherwise known as Anko, found out that the men never let Naruto slip into merciful unconsciousness. No, they made sure he was constantly aware of the torture they put him throw._

 _Naruto was immediately taken to the hospital, and he stayed in a coma for a month, form the shock and the third degree burns._

 _Flashback no Justu Kai!_

...Back with Naruto...

Naruto sat there as he listened to the story of the clumsy Kitsune named Kyuubi. He listened as he was, unknowingly told, about how the kit followed the Tanuki Shakaku around because he got his first tail before Kyuubi did by accidentally defeating bullies with his sand.

Naruto silently giggled as he listened to the antics of the small kit. However, he would never know exactly who the kit was until many years later...


	2. Soundless

Author's Note: Yo! I hope you liked the first chapter. Now! I have a couple poles! What types of stories would you like Kurama to tell? And, if you want a pairing please vote! However, no NaruSaku or NaruHina. They are over done. The only one of these two that I _**might**_ change my mind on is NaruSaku, and only if you give me a GREAT reason to. I'm not changing my mind on NaruHina because in this story Hinata is still going to be the shy, timid girl. However, she will NOT have a crush on Naruto. If anything, they'll have a brother/sister relationship. Any other pairing is fair game. The last poll is going to be the team assignments. They will be given out in the next chapter, or the chapter after it. Thank you! And, please, if anyone wants to be a beta. PM me or tell me in a review! And, before I forget, the poll is on my profile as well; except the Kyuubi Story poll. That will only be on the review, PM, or on ryuufanfictionpoll gmail . Com. Please enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 1: Soundless

Naruto sat in the hospital, listening to Kyuubi tell another story. This is how Kyuubi started to form a reputation as a Master Prankster. He was telling a story on how he got Matatabi—otherwise known as the Nibi—to fear yarn.

 **"It was easy really," Kyuubi said. "All I did was use a Kitsune Illusion. Ninja's would call it a "genjutsu". It was funny though. Every time she sees yarn she sees snakes trying to bite her. Haha! Isn't that hilarious?"**

Naruto nodded, but neither knew the other was listening.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said as he walked into the door.

Naruto just smiled, and Sarutobi winced when Naruto didn't call him "jiji". Since he woke up from the attack, he hasn't spoken a word, and that was a week ago. Sarutobi made a note to ask Inochi come and talk to Naruto. Maybe he could get him to talk again.

"I brought you something," the Hokage said, and Naruto's smile got bigger. "It's a journal and a drawing pad. I thought you would like them while your waiting to be cleared."

Naruto nodded slightly. It would be fun to write down or draw out the stories the voice was telling him.

"By the way, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said. "You'll be released in a couple days. And, when your released I have a surprise for you. (A/N: If anyone can guess the surprise I'll tell them a clue for next chapter.)"

Naruto tilted his head, not unlike a cat, in curiousity.

"No, I can't tell you yet, but I'm sure you'll like it," Sarutobi said chuckling. "For now, however, rest. I have to go to work. I'll see you again soon, Naruto-kun."

Naruto waved good-bye, and when the aged Hokage was out of sight, Naruto started drawing Matatabi and the snake yarn.

"I see, Hokage-sama," Inochi (A/N: sp?) said as he leaned forward in the chair in the Hokage's office. "This is troubling. So, when would you like me to talk to him?"

"Preferably as soon as possible," Sarutobi said. "I had the doctor's check his voical chords, and it has nothing to do with medical conditions."

"And, you don't think it has anything to do with the fox," Inochi asked.

Hiruzen shook his head as he said, "No. I didn't feel the fox's aura."

Inochi hummed and he nodded as he got up.

"Then, I think I'll go have a talk with the boy," he said. "I hope you don't mind?"  
"No," the old Hokage said. "Go right ahead."

Naruto was almost done with his picture when a strange man walked in.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," the man said neutrally. "How are you today?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but Inochi noticed that the boy tensed, and started to draw into himself.

"Are you drawing something," he asked as he sat down beside him on the bed.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his legs while holding his picture close to him. He didn't spare Inochi a glance.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to be afraid of me," Inochi said. "I just want to talk to you. Hokage-sama mentioned you haven't spoken in some time. He's worried you know."

Naruto laid his head on his knees heartbroken. He didn't want to hurt his jiji, but he was afraid. Those men did terrible things to him when he talked.

"Naruto-kun, if you don't want to talk to me, can you write for me," Inochi asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Okay...," Inochi said. "What about drawing? Will you draw something for me to show me what your scared of?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute, then nodded. He didn't think that it would hurt to draw for this strange man. Strange, but not scary he decided. Kinda like Shikaku when he became gender confused. Naruto silently giggled at that. Shikakau was funny.

Naruto took a moment of pause to think about what he wanted to draw. Then he remembered one of the voices stories.

 _Mini Flashback no Jutsu!_

 _ **"I remember when I just got my first tail. I was so excited. You should have seen a Little Kyuubi bouncing around in pride. However, most of his "friends" still thought badly of him. They were already on the second tail; some of them were even halfway to their third. They didn't even congratulate me. You know. The worst torture out there is to be alone. To have people ignore you. To look**_ **trough** _ **you like your not even there. To have a such a want of acknowledgment, but never being able to receive it. To have to know that people**_ **hate you** _ **that much. That's the worst thing that could happen to a person."**_

 _Mini Flashback no Jutsu Kai!_

Naruto nodded. He knew what to draw now. That fear that he could never erase. The fear of disappearing.

As Naruto drew his picture, Inochi took notice of the tears that were streaming down his face. Whatever he was revealing must be really painful. Inochi held back a cringe. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but he needed to get to the bottom of Naruto's lack of speech.

Naruto took fifteen minutes to draw his picture. And each minute that went by was agonizing to Inochi. When Naruto finally showed Inochi what he drew, Inochi gasped. It was of a blond fox kit being ignored by a horde of angry demons. Each one had there backs turned to the fox kit who was curling in on itself and crying. It broke his heart.

"Why did you draw a fox kit, Naruto-kun," Inochi asked.

Naruto turned the page and started drawing again. It was ten minutes until Naruto turned the picture around. In the picture was Naruto in front of a mirror—that two angry people were holding—with people around him and the mirror throwing rotten food and rocks. And, in the mirror was a fox kit looking back at Naruto.

Inochi was furious now. How dare people call this poor child the fox.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Inochi said. "But, I have to ask, is this why you refuse to talk to anyone?"

This time Naruto just shrugged.

Inochi just sighed and said, "I'll see you next week, okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and went back to drawing. The voice was starting a new story.


	3. Bird Without a Cage

Author's Note: Yo! Here's another chapter for you! I hope you liked the last chapter! Anyway, I see some people started to vote. And, I'm sorry, but I can only put one poll on my profile, which is the teams vote. So, the pairing vote is on the reviews and PMs. Anyway, Please tell me what you think, and keep voting. The pairing won't come for awhile and the Kyuubi Stories are pretty my indefinite, but the team votes will be in a couple chapters. Thank you for the support! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 2: Bird Within a Cage

"So he still refuses to speak," Hiruzen said sighing, and taking a drag of his pipe.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Inochi said. "I ask him every time we meet, but he just keeps shrugging. But, some of the things he draws..."

"Yes," the old Hokage said, somber. "It's discouraging."

"To think," Inochi said. "It's been three years since the accident, and he still refuses to speak."

"That's what worries me, Inochi-san," Sarutobi said. "What would have made that lovable boy, who rarely had a rude thing to say, not speak at all? He was already shy to begin with, not having many role models of how to create social conduct. But, now... How will he ever function in society? I worry about him. He's like my own grandson. ...By the way, has he told you how he's doing at the academy? He did start last week."

"Not much," Inochi admitted. "He just drew pictures of some of the kids in his class, but when I asked him if they were his friends, he started writing in that mysterious journal of his."

"So he hasn't let you see it either," Hiruzen asked.

* * *

"No, Hokage-sama," Inochi said. "Though, it does make me curious."  
"Me too, Inochi-san," Sarutobi said. "Me too."

Shikamaru was lazily standing while the other kids were picking teams for playing Ninja Tag. If one didn't know him, they might have thought that he was sleeping...even though he was standing up. But, in actuality, he was studying the kids around him. It was such a drag to be here playing ninja when he could be sleeping or watching the clouds...or sleeping. But, his mom—the troublesome woman that she was—thought he should get out more. So, sighing at the unfairness of it all, he waited until they called the teams.

Sadly, for Shikamaru, things were about to get troublesome.

"Wha-What about me," a heavy boy asked.

"Sorry," another boy said, clearly not sorry at all. "But, I don't want you on my team at all. We'd surely lose."  
"Yeah," the other boy said. "Your such a slow poke!"

The other kids started to laugh, and the heavy boy started to cry.

"Hey," Shikamaru yelled. "It's not nice to make fun of someone! Plus, he may not be fast, but he's a lot stronger than any of you, which makes up for his speed! I'm outta here. I'd rather not hang out with such troublesome people!"

Shikamaru followed where the boy ran off to during his speech. He run to the roof when he sat next to a man that looked like an older version of the boy sat.

"Hey," Shikamaru drawled. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Why," the boy asked.

"It's the best place to watch the clouds," he answered. "So, can I?"

"U-Uh, yeah," the boy said.

Shikamaru nodded and lay down.

"By the way, I'm Shikamaru," he said.

"Choji," the boy answered. "Would you like some chips?"

Shikamaru nodded, and Choji's dad walked off with a smile.

Naruto was walking in the park. He wanted to join the game of Ninja Tag, but he knew that the group wouldn't let him join. He was the pariah in the village. No one but Iruka-sensei, Inoichi, Jiji, Ayame-nee, and Tuechi-jiji liked him. Anyone else either ignored him, scorned him, or beat him.

The eight year old sighed. At least until he heard the voice start another story. Then he smiled and almost jumped in glee.

 **"So, I was starting on my sixth tail, and I had just started hanging out with my brother Gyuki more often. You see, by this time I had past Shikaku in power, and he was still jealous. Anyway, we were exploring the human realm, and we had stopped in a clearing... Later, I would think "Kyuubi, why in the world did you stop there! Don't you see what you don!" Well, I thought this because of a terrifying curse... The curse of rap. From the first time that he heard it, Gyuki decided to** _ **speak**_ **in rap.** _ **All the time.**_ **It was a horrible,** _ **horrible**_ **curse."**

Naruto was now sitting on a swing, writing in his journal. He would have drawn a picture, but he didn't know how to draw someone rapping...

"Hey," a kid yelled, and Naruto tensed. "Look. It's the mute boy! Hey _Dobe!_ Don't you wanna talk? Maybe you could tell us a story?"

Other kids started to gather around, and Naruto got out of the swing and started backing up... Only to run into another kid. Naruto's head started to spin and he was suddenly pushed down and beat upon. Insults started to fly, and slowly, tears started to silently roll down his cheeks.

Not once did Naruto make a sound.

On a roof watching the clouds, Shikamaru hears a commotion. He muttered "troublesome" as he got up and looked at what it was all about. However, when he did, he was filled with rage.

There in the park where the kids were playing "Ninja Tag" were the kids beating up on a small blond boy. And, the worse part was when he recognized the blond boy as a boy in his class.

Shikamaru started to stalk down the chairs when Choji yelled for him to wait for him.

"Shikamaru," he yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Those bullies are beating up a guy in our class," Shikamaru said.

Choji gasped out, "Who?!"

"The quite blond," Shikamaru said, and Choji tensed.

"What's wrong," Shikamaru asked.

"My mom told me not to go near him," Choji admitted. "Said he was a bad person and did terrible things."

"Hmph," Shikamaru snorted. "The worst thing he has ever done was not talk, Choji. I've seen him in class. He's practically scared of his own shadow. I'm going to help him. You can stay here if you like."

Shikamaru then walked out without a backwards glance, and Choji just watched him walk away, with defeated eyes. He knew that he just lost something. Something that would have become important. But, he didn't know how to get it back. Maybe in time...

...back with Shikamaru...

Shikamaru got to the park, and saw that things have gotten worse. Against his nature, he started running over to the crowd.

"Hey," he exclaimed. "What are you morons doing?! Stop that right now!"

"Why should we," a kid asked.

"Yeah," another asked. "My mom said he was a monster, and if I could, to torment him."

"Don't make me get a sensei or another ninja," Shikamaru growled. "And, when I do, you'll be dropped from the Academy. Do you want that?"

The kids gulped, and ran off.

 _Cowards, Shikamaru thought. All of them._

"Hey," Shikamaru said to the blond. "Are you alright?"

The blond nodded, and looked at him with awe.

"Your in my class right," Shikamaru asked.

He nodded again.

"Can you speak," Shikamaru asked.

He shook his head.

"Hmm...," Shikamaru hummed. "Do you know how to play Shoji?"


	4. Silence Verses Laziness

Author's Note: Yo! Sorry for taking so long to update! I had the chapter nearly finished, but my computer froze. So, when I rebooted it, the whole chapter turned into pound signs and I had to rewrite it. It actually sounds better now though. To make up for it, I wrote an extra long chapter!... _Anyway,_ this is the last chapter for voting for your favorite team assignments! Please vote now if you want your favorite team to win. And, if it's tied, I will use a team that I have been debating on using. There are four ways to vote. 1) By PMing 2) The poll on my profile 3) In the Reviews 4) An email I made for another story when the Guest Reviews weren't coming up on the Review page and being sent to me blank. It's ryuufanfictionpoll gmail . Com without the spaces. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: Silence Vs. Laziness

Naruto sat in the Nara House across from Shikamaru. He watched at Shikamaru set up the pieces for the both of them.

"So," Shikamaru said. "Do those bakas normally bother you?"

Naruto nodded.

"Why," Shikamaru asked. "You seem nice."

Naruto shrugged and gave him a small, sad smile.

"I hate people like that," Shika said. "I hate that they get joy in hurting other people. It makes no sense."

Naruto shrugged and picked up a Shoji piece, thinking for a couple minutes before he laid it back down.

Shikamaru hummed, and then moved his piece.

"How do you communicate with people if you can't speak," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto held up his drawing pad and moved his next piece.

"I see," Shika said. "Why don't you use a note pad and write instead."  
While Shikamaru was thinking about his next move, Naruto looking for a picture to represent what he was feeling. Once Shikamaru had moved, Naruto held up his picture. It was a picture of someone talking, but everyone was covering there ears. Then he flipped the page of someone with stage fright.

"Your afraid no one will care about what you say," Shika asked.

Naruto nodded.

"But, how do you do your homework," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto took out another book and showed his completed homework.

"Ah," Shikamaru said. "So you only write to complete the Academy."  
Naruto shook his head and held out his Journal.

"A journal," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded and gave a silent snicker. Then he drew a picture of his journal under lock and key.

"So, no one's ever seen it," Shikamaru said. "I see."

Naruto just shrugged.

At that moment the door slammed shut, and Shikamaru's dad walked in with Inoichi.

"I'm telling you," Inoichi said. "I can't tell you specifically about the case, but it **is** the toughest case I've ever had. I can't get **anything** from the patient about what started everything."

"Have you tried having him draw what's bothering him...or her," Shikaku asked.

"That's all I can get him to do," Inoichi moaned.

"Then what's the problem," Shikaku asked.

"He never shows me the root of the problem," Inoichi said. "I can't help him if he doesn't tell me what it is that's bothering him."

Shikaku nodded.

"Hey dad, Inoichi-san," Shikamaru called.

"Hey son," Shikaku said as he walked into the sitting room. "Who's your friend?"

Naruto tensed, and started to draw into himself.

"Is he okay," Shikaku asked.

"Oh, hi Naruto-kun," Inoichi said. "How are you today?"

Naruto smiled and drew a picture of a rising sun.

"That's wonderful, Naruto-kun," he said. "I see you made a new friend. That's good. I happen to know Shikamaru-kun, so I know that he'd be good for you. He's lazy—much like his father—, but he's one of the smartest and most loyal kid I know."

Naruto smiled, and Shikamaru blushed in embarrassment.

"Inoichi-san," Shikamaru asked. "How do you know Naruto?"

Inoichi looked at Naruto for the go-ahead, and Naruto just shrugged.

"He's a patient of mine," Inoichi said. "He has social anxiety and select mutism."

"So he _can_ speak, but chooses _not_ to," Shikamaru asked.

"Pretty much," Inoichi said.

Shikamaru looked pointedly at Naruto, who just blushed and shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't really matter does it," Shikaku said. "If he doesn't speak, he doesn't speak. Anyway, how did you two meet?"

Naruto drew a picture and showed it to Shikaku.

"Ah. So my son's a hero, eh," Shikaku said with a chuckle.

"Well, what was I supposed to do," Shikamaru said. "They were beating him up. I couldn't just sit there and watch."

"And, I'm proud of you for helping," Shikaku said.

"Helping with what," Yoshino said as she walked into the room.

"It seems that our son is a hero," Shikaku said. "He saved this young boy from a gang beating."

"Oh, you poor thing," Yoshino exclaimed. "Is he okay? Do we need to get any wounds treated?"  
Shikamaru shook his head and said, "Nah, I've already asked him and looked him over. He only has a couple nasty bruises."

Yoshino nodded and frowned in worry.

"He's staying for dinner," she said.

"He might," Shikamaru said, and then he turned to Naruto. "That's if you want."

* * *

"He's _staying for dinner_ ," Yoshino said in a 'there's no use arguing' tone.

Naruto and Shikamaru grew closer as the months flew by. By the time they were ten, Naruto practically lived at the Nara house. Shikamaru became Naruto's shield and voice to the rest of their peers. And, with Shika's help, Naruto started to open up to Inoichi more. Still, however, no one has ever seen Naruto's journal—no matter how hard they pried. Naruto also helped Shikamaru motivated. He still didn't try to hard at school, but that was more to fool his peers than it was for him just slacking off. Naruto was Shikamaru's ray of sunshine. He made life less "troublesome," even if he was pretty "troublesome" himself.

The Hokage was happy that Naruto had a friend, and when he visited, he'd often find Naruto painting and Shikamaru watching the clouds on the roof of Naruto's apartment complex. However, it was even a common site for them to be playing Shoji for hours on end.

Everyone was gathered in room 201. It was an exciting day today and everyone was talking loudly.

"You ready," Shikamaru asked Naruto quietly.

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright, settle down," Iruka said as he walked into the room.

No one heard him.

A tick mark appeared on the sensei's head and he did the Big Head no Jutsu as he yelled, " **Settle down!** "

Everyone immediately shut up and turned towards Iruka.

"Thank you," he said. "As you know, today is the Genin Exam. Now if you would, please follow me outside."  
Naruto followed Shikamaru outside, his hand in Shika's shirt as he shied away from the others. Once they reached the training fields, Iruka had them trough kunai and shuriken. Naruto sat beside Shikamaru who was laying down and watching the clouds.

"We're going to do our best today, right," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded his head as he started drawing their class mates as they through their projectiles.

"Good," Shikamaru said. "Then you better become Rookie of the Year."

Naruto just smiled and nodded.

"Nara Shikamaru," Iruka called.

Shikamaru lazily got up and threw his weapons at the target. He got 9/10 with the shuriken and a 10/10 in kunai.

"O-Okay," Iruka stuttered. "Good job, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru smiled lazily, and made his way back over to Naruto and went to 'sleep'. Naruto smiled and silently laughed at the looks of shock on everyone's faces.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called.

Naruto put down his drawing pad and walked over to Iruka. Iruka gave him a soft smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto picked up the kunais and threw them all together. Everyone's eyes bugged out when they all hist the bull's eye. Everyone thought it was a fluke until Naruto picked up the shuriken and did it again. Sasuke was do dumbfounded that he fell over.

"W-Wonderful," Iruka said. "You got a 100%!"

Naruto gave him a shy smile, and practically ran over to Shikamaru with a blush on his face.

"Good job," Shikamaru drawled.

Naruto's smile widened, and brushed Shika's hand.

The next exam was the genjutsu exam. Again, Naruto and Shikamaru showed their worth by 'A'ing the exam. They did so well that they beat Sakura by 3 seconds dispelling the illusion. After the genjutsu, they ran a obstacle course for stealth. Shikamaru blended into the shadows and he only set off one bell. Naruto, like his mutism, made not a single sound. Taijutsu was where Shikamaru struggled most. He lasted the time limit, but he wasn't the best either as was common with support type ninjas. Naruto, also had some trouble. But, he did the best outside of Uchiha Sasuke. However, the written test is where Shikamaru and Naruto truly shined. They did the test so well that Iruka had to give them extra points for answering the questions like Chunin.

"The next test is the ninjutsu exam," Iruka said. "First up Akamitchi Choji!"

The time went by, and Naruto and Shikamaru played a quite game of Shoji. They were so into it that their peers watched them play as they talked.

"Nara Shikamaru," Iruka called.

"I'll be back," Shika said and he went in for a minute, and when he came back he had a hitai-ate.

Naruto smiled and gave him a picture that he had drew of that moment.

"Thank you," Shikamru said. "Mom would love it."

Naruto then moved a piece and Shika mumbled "Troublesome."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called.

Naruto moved one more piece, and Shikamaru started to bang his head on the table. Naruto stuck his tongue out and went over to Iruka.

"Okay, Naruto-kun," Iruka said. "I want you to do a Henge of the Hokage."

Naruto did a Henge of his Jiji with his pipe smoking.

"Good," Iruka said. "Now I want you to do three Bushin."

Naruto preformed the Bushin, however there were 20.

"Good," Iruka said. "But, you did have to make so many."

Naruto held up a picture of someone condensing a piece of paper to the smallest it can go.

"Ah, I see," Iruka said. "Now a replacement."

Naruto replaced himself with Iruka's glass of water.

"Good," Iruka said. "Please take a hitai-ate."

Iruka smiled when Naruto walked back into the classroom, but Mizuki scowled. He wanted the "demon brat" to fail so he could use him to steal the forbidden scroll.

….The Next Day...

The next day found the class in their classroom for the last time. Everyone was excited because they would find out their teams today. Again, they were all talking loudly.

"Hello everyone," Iruka said. "Please quite down."  
No one heard him.

" **Quite** ," Iruka siad using the Big Head no Jutsu.  
Everyone shut up.

"Thank you," Iruka said. "Now—."

Naruto tuned out the speech with his nerves. He wanted to be on a team with Shikamaru. Shikamaru was outwardly calm, and pretending to sleep, but he was just as nervous. He didn't want to be on a recreated Ino-Shika-Cho team. He didn't really _mind_ Ino and Choji, but Choji let Naruto be beat all those years ago and Ino was just _loud_.

Iruka smiled at them one more time and said, "Team One..."


	5. Inu Meets Kitsune Hiding in Shadow

Author's Note: _**The Team Poll is now Closed!**_ Thank you for voting! Now, I put the Pairing Poll on my Profile. Please continue to vote for your favorite Pairing! And, I'm still taking requests on Kyuubi's stories! By the way, if anyone wants to be a Beta (and for those that don't know what that means, it means an editor) I'm currently looking for one. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: Inu Meets Kitsune Hiding in Shadow

"Team 7," Iruka called. "Uchiha Sasuke, Abarame Shino, and Yamanaka Ino under Hatake Kakashi."

None of the three reacted. It was like they all didn't care. However, Sakura gave Ino the stink eye.

"Team 8," Iruka continued. "Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, and Inuzuka Kiba under...Mor-Morino Ibiki."

Iruka gave the three a sympathetic look, and they all tensed in nervousness. However, Naruto and Shikamaru were relieved that they were together.

"Hey wait," Kiba yelled. "Why am I with the mute kid and lazy bones?!"

"Well, Naruto-kun is the Rookie of the Year and Shikamaru-kun is floating at the middle of the class. You, however, are at the bottom of the class. This is part of the reason. However, it also looks that you three were selected by Morino-san himself, so you'll have to ask him..."

The classes' jaws dropped. The _mute kid_ was _Rookie of the Year_ and the three of them were _hand picked_ to be a team by their Jonin.

"Anyways," Iruka said. "Team 10 is Hyuuga Hinata, Akamitchi Choji, and Hurano Sakura. Alright everyone. We will now break for lunch. After lunch, please return here to meet with your Jonins. Please take this time to get to know your new teammates. Again, I'm proud of you all, and I hope for the best for you all."

Iruka smiled and left, leaving his former students to fend for themselves.

"Were would you like to eat," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shrugged.

"Should we have lunch at mine," he asked.

Naruto thought about it for a little bit and nodded.

"We could finish our Shoji game," Shikamaru said as he started to gather his stuff.

Naruto's smile widened.

"Hey," Kiba said as he walked up. "So...Would you two like to have lunch with me?"

"I thought you didn't want to be paired with the "mute kid" and "lazy bones"," Shikamaru asked.

Kiba reddened in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Kiba said. "I didn't mean to be rude. I just wanted to be on a team with Hinata. I've had a crush on her for the last couple years, but she's so shy that I can't even talk to her."

Naruto opened up his drawing book and drew a dove with an olive branch, then he showed it to Kiba.

"Huh," he asked intelligently.

"He means he forgives you," Shikamaru said. "The dove is a symbol of purity and the olive branch is a symbol of peace. Together they resemble starting over, so in essence, forgiveness."

"Oh," Kiba said. "Thank you."

Naruto smiled, and hid behind Shikamaru.

"Is he okay," Kiba whispered.

"He's just shy," Shikamaru said. "Once he get's to know you, he'll start communicating more."

Kiba nodded.

"So, would you like to come over for lunch," Shikamaru asked.

"Only if you come to mine for dinner," Kiba said. "My mom would love to meet y'all."

"Deal," Shikamaru said.

Once the three got to Shika's, Naruto and Shikamaru immediately went to the Shoji board.

"So, tell us about yourself," Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I like my partner Akamaru," Kiba said. "I like long walks, training, and pranks. I hate people who hate dogs, people that abandon their pack, and cats. I also want to succeed my mom as Clan Head."

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna speak for Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"That's okay," Kiba said.

"Okay," Shikamaru said. "This is Naruto. He like drawing, Shoji, training, gardening, art, and cooking. He dislikes people that judge others before getting to know them, traitors, and being the center of attention. He dreams to one day be able to talk again; if only a select few people."

"Wait, so he _can_ speak," Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "He just has select mutism. He hasn't spoken since he was five years old though."

"Wow," Kiba breathed.

"Anyway," Shikamaru said. "I'm Shikamaru. I like cloud watching, sleeping, Shoji, and looking through Naruto's drawings and paintings. I dislike work, noisy people, and bullies. I my dream is to live a happy and simple life."

"So, what do you think Ibiki-sensei will be like," Kiba asked.

A crash was heard as Inoichi and Shikaku entered the sitting room.

"Did you say _Ibiki-_ **sensei** ," Inoichi chocked. "As in _Morino_ Ibiki?"

"Yeah, why," Shikamaru asked.

"He's the Head of T&I," Shikaku explained.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

"What's the T&I Department," Kiba asked.

Naruto quickly drew a picture of someone being tortured.

"Oh," Kiba said paling.

"Yeah. The Torture and Interrogation Department is no joke," Inoichi said. "I should know. I used to be the Head Interrogator."

Naruto's jaw dropped and Kiba exclaimed, "Seriously?!"

Inoichi nodded, "Yeah. But what is Ibiki doing with kids?"

"Iruka said that he hand picked us to be his team," Shikamaru said.

"Well that's odd," Shikaku said. "What's he going to do with an tracker, a show user, and Chalk wielder?"

"I guess we'll just have to see," Shikamaru said.

The trio just got back to class, and they seemed to be right on time.

"Yo," a scared man said as he walked towards them. "Are you Team 8?"

"Are you Morino Ibiki," Shikamaru asked in response.

Ibiki chuckled and said, "Meet me in my office."

After that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What do we do now," Kiba asked.

Naruto put a finger on his chin for a moment then smiled and dragged them out of he building.

Naruto didn't let go of them until they were in front of a boulder formation behind the Hokage Mountain.

"Hey, what are we doing here," Kiba asked.

Naruto held his finger to his lips and Kiba quieted down. Then the pushed a small bump on one of the boulders. However, something unexpected happened... A door pushed open to a tunnel. Naruto smiled and took hold of their hands again. He dragged them through several tunnels until they stood in front of a large office. Naruto walked into the room and sat down on the large couch. Shikamaru automatically sat on Naruto's right, leaving Kiba to sit on Naruto's left.

Not a second later, Ibiki walked into the room. For a minute he started, but then his expression smoothed over.

"I see you made it," he said. "Congratulations! Your officially Genin!"

"Huh," Kiba said. "I thought we were already Genin!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. "This was the Jonin's Genin Exam wasn't it?"

"Exactly," Ibiki said chuckling.

"Well, once again, Naru, you saved the day," Shikamaru said.

Naruto just blushed in embarrassment.


	6. New Expectations

Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry for the absence before chapter 4, I was on vacation and didn't have a chance to post the chapter I had wrote, so when I got back I just immediately posted it, which is why I'm apologizing here. Anyway, if you have questions, concerns, suggestions, or comments please review. I love reading them, and I try to respond to them if I can. Please enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Five: New Expectations

"So, now we're Genin," Kiba said as he smiled.

Ibiki nodded and said, "Now. Since we don't really know each other, let's introduce ourselves. My name in Morino Ibiki. I like my job, sushi, and violin music. I hate traitors, little orange books, and abusers. My hobbies are jogging, visiting friends, and making bets on Gai and Kakashi. I'm living my dream. Blondie next."

"Naruto doesn't speak," Shikamaru said. "Can I speak for him?"

"This time," Ibiki said. "We'll work on it."

Naruto's shoulders tensed, but he nodded.

"Good," Ibiki said and patted Naruto's head, causing him to blush.

"This is Naruto," Shikamaru said. "He has select mutism caused by severe trauma. He likes all kinds of art, especially drawing—which he uses to communicate. He hate traitors and people who abuse others. His hobbies include drawing and Shogi. His dream is being able to at least speak to a few people one day. I'm Shikamaru, unofficially Naruto's spokesman. I like cloud watching, I hate work that doesn't include helping Naruto. My hobbies are looking at Naruto's artwork and playing Shogi. My dream is to live a simple and happy life."

"I'm Kiba," Kiba said immediately afterwords. "I like my partner Akamaru, long walks, training, and pranks. I hate people who hate dogs, people that abandon their pack, and cats. I also want to succeed my mom as Clan Head."

"Good," Ibiki said. "Now, let's discuss what we'll be doing as a Genin Team. We're going to be different from other teams. Yes we will be doing missions, but most of our time will be spent training, giving you a slight advantage. However, the most important difference is that I'm going to be making you an information gathering and on site interrogation squad."

Naruto paled and Kiba looked green. However, Shikamaru just looked resigned, like he expected it.

"However," Ibiki said. "You'll have time to come to grips with it. For now, I want to go over your strengths and weaknesses. We will also need to go over what direction you want to study. All tree of you will be learning information gathering and interrogation."

All three paled, and Kiba gulped.

"What you don't realize," Ibiki continued. "Is that there are different ways to do both. For example, when your gathering information, you could sneak in and steal documents, flirt with someone, bribe someone, blackmail, go around asking discreet questions in Henge, or infiltrate a place. You will be learning more about each of these and learn when to use which method. Interrogation is like an extreme method of information gathering. The most widely known way is torture, which is my specialty. However, Inoichi Yamanaka is well known for his Mind Jutsu, and his "friendly talks". There is also a method of confusing the interogee into giving information. Anko—someone you'll meet later—uses fear and her good looks to get information. I don't expect you to use your body, unless you choose to go in that direction."

Slowly, the new genins relaxed. It sounded like they weren't being forced to torture someone. Maybe, _maybe_ they would be allowed to choose the direction they could go in.

"Do you understand what I'll be teaching you," Ibiki asked.

Naruto nodded and Shikamaru and Kiba said, "Yes, Ibiki-sensei."

"Good," Ibiki said. "I expect that this is a lot to take in. Your dismissed for today. However, be prepared to meet me tomorrow at six am. And, your homework for today is to list all your strengths and weaknesses so we can discuss them tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei," Shikamaru and Kiba said; and once again Naruto nodded.

"Then you are officially dismissed," Ibiki said. "See you gakis tomorrow!"

"Bye, Sensei," Shikamaru said, as Naruto waved good-bye as they walked out.

"See you tomorrow," Kiba yelled as he ran after the two other genin.

Ibiki chuckled when they were out of sight.

"This should be interesting," he said.

~~~~~~~~~~NU~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey," Kiba yelled. "Wait up!"

The two stopped, and Kiba finally caught up to them panting.

"Thanks," he said, with a gasp. "So, where were you to off to in such a hurry?"

"Naruto has to go talk to Inoichi," Shikamaru said. "He has sessions with him once a week for his condition."

A flash of Naruto having select mutism flew across Kiba's memory.

"Oh, I see," Kiba said. "Are you still planning on coming to my house for dinner?"

Naruto nodded, and Shikamaru said, "Yeah. Naruto just has to talk to Inoichi first."

"Do you normally go with him," Kiba asked curiously.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "Since I found out that he went."

"And, it doesn't bother Inoichi," Kiba asked with his head cocked in innocent confusion.

"Nah," Shikamaru drawled. "It helps Naruto calm down. He might've known Inoichi longer, but he gets tense when Inoichi has to pry into his private life, ya know?"

Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it'd make me nervous too," he admitted.

"Anyways," Shikamaru said. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Kiba nodded and was about to leave when an ANBU showed up.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the shinobi said. "The Hokage-sama has requested your presence."

Naruto nodded and waved good-bye to Kiba. Shikamaru was about to hang on to Naruto for the expected Body Flash, but the ANBU shocked their head.

"I'm sorry, Nara-san, but the Hokage-sama only asked for Uzumaki-san," the ANBU said.

Naruto smiled apologetically as the ANBU put a hand on his shoulder and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

….Hokage's Office...

"Ah, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said smiling as the Bear masked ANBU and he appeared. "Remember when I said I had a surprise for you all those years ago? It's ready..."

A/N: Yo! I have a surprise for _you_ my faithful readers! If you guess what the surprise Hiruzen is giving Naruto correctly, I'll put in an Omake, poem, etc. on the bottom of the next chapter!


	7. Mysteries

Author's Note: I'm _so, so_ sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise that I'll update once a month. I've just been trying to start up a big project. Yes, like I've said in my notices, the fanshow YouTube series. (By the way, I'm still holding auditions for anyone who's interested.) And, that takes _a lot_ of time to plan. But, now that I'm _ahead of schedule_ (Yay!), I have more time to write! So, here's the long awaited chapter! If you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 _Last time:_

" _Ah, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said smiling as the Bear masked ANBU and he appeared. "Remember when I said I had a surprise for you all those years ago? It's ready..."_

Chapter 6: Mysteries

Naruto looked at Hiruzen with a joy filled, expectant face.

He held up a picture, and the old man's heart strings were pulled.

"Yes, my boy," Hiruzen said.

Naruto's smile only widened.

….Iruka's house…

Iruka was currently humming as he dusted the shelves. He hasn't been this excited in _years_.

"I wonder how much longer it will be," Iruka said.

He shrugged and continued cleaning. It wouldn't be much longer…

….With Shikamaru and Kiba…

"Hey, Shika," Kiba said. "What's going on?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I'm not sure. But, maybe Hokage-sama just wants to check up on Naruto. He does that every once in a while."

"Really," Kiba asked. "Why?"

"He's the closest thing that Naruto has to family," Shikamaru said. "He's been looking after him for as long as he remembers."

"Wow," Kiba breathed. "I can't believe he knows the Hokage so personally. Man, never knew Naru was so special."

Shika chuckled in amusement as he said, "He's more special than you realize."

"How so," Kiba asked, and Akamaru whined in agreement.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Kiba," Shikamaru said.

Kiba groaned.

"I don't want to wait," he whined. "Why do you and Naruto have to be so dang _myserious!_ It's not fair! Everyone else got _normal_ teammates…well besides…never mind! It's still not fair!"

This time Shikamaru burst out laughing.

"And, I wanted a normal life," he said under his breath. "They might be troublesome, but there fun to be around…"

Shikamaru walked off, leaving Kiba alone to whine to himself…

…Kiba's house….

"Mom," Kiba yelled. "I'm _home!_ "

"Kiba," Tsume yelled. "Welcome home pup! How'd team placements go?"

"It went great," Kiba exclaimed. "I've got _smart_ teammates! We've already passed the Jonin's Genin exam 'cause of one of them!"

"Really," Tsume asked, dropping a plate. "Who're your teammates?"

"Oh…," Kiba said blushing once he realized he never even told her their names. "They're Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto's the one who got us past the Ibiki-sensei's test."

" _Ibiki_ ," Tsume said, once again dropping a plate. " _He's_ your sensei?!"

"Yeah," Kiba said, suddenly serious, as he sat down at the dining room table. "He wants us to learn how to interigate people. …But, I'm not sure if I can do it, mom. Does that make me weak?"

"No, of course not," Tsume said as she sat across from her son, the dishes forgotten. "There are only a select few that can handle that job. I'm not sure why Hokage-sama sorted you the way he did, but he must believe that you can handle it. Who know, maybe you won't be an interrogator. Maybe you'll just gather information?"

"…Maybe," Kiba said. "But, I'm actually worried more about Naruto."

"Whatever people said, don't listen to 'em," Tsume said. "He's just a boy, nothin' else."

"Huh," Kiba said. "What do you mean? I was talking about his select mutism. I'm worried that Ibiki-sensei might accidently make it worse."

"Oh," Tsume said paling. "That's good, pup. I'm glad your worried about your teammate. Just forget what I said."

"Why," Kiba asked.

"Sorry, pup," Tsume said as she went back to the dishes. "Just forget I said anything. By the way, are your new friends coming over for dinner?"

A smile instantly came over Kiba's face as he excitedly told her that they were coming, and then began explaining all that he learned about them from the day; the his mother's weird comment forgotten.

…In Naruto's mindscape...

Kurama walked around his cage in agitation. It was getting harder to form coherent sentences. He was losing his mind from just seeing the inside of these walls. He wanted _out_! …He wanted someone to _talk to_.

"It…I was around a thousand years old," he said. "I had _just_ gotten my eighth tail. However, by this time, the Hachibi had his eighth tail for three hundred years. He was the only eight tail in the mortal realm, and he was jealous that I had gained an eighth tail 'cause now he wasn't the only one."

Kyuubi sighed at the memory.

"We were friends at the time," Kurama said. "But, he started to become jealous, and then he became _spitfull_. He stole my mate because he hated me so much. At that time, I thought I'd never have a home again… And then I meet _her_. Oh, I loved her. We had several kits together… I thought I'd be happy forever, however, that's when I meet a man. A man from the elemental nations. He slaughtered my kits, and then he rounded a team and sealed my mate to a tree. Ironically, it was the same tree that Hashirama would be birthed under, and granted his amazing wood element from. Hah, the first person to seal me was gifted by the love of my life. Life has a sick sense of humor."

Unknown to Kyuubi, Naruto nodded his head to his comment as Hiruzen guided him to where his 'surprise' would be. Naruto's breath was held, and he trembled slightly. Kurama's story didn't help him this time. It just made him more anxious. What would happen now? Jiji told him everything was in order, and that things would get better now. But, life wasn't that kind to him. Naruto knew that. The only thing that life gave him that hasn't slapped him in the face so far was the voice in his head that told stories, his Jiji, Shikamaru, and Iruka-sensei. Though, even though things have been going well so far, he's still waiting for the shoe to drop. The shoe _always_ dropped. No matter how hard he tried to stop it. What would happen this time? Life couldn't be this kind to him. There were no happy endings. Everyone besides a select few hated him, so there had to be _something_ missing. There had to be a catch somewhere….right?

A/N: If you can guess what the surprise is, I'll post a 500 word (or less) poem, short story, etc. of yours on the bottom of my next chapter. :)


	8. Suprise, Suprise

Author's Note: I'm _so, so_ sorry for not updating for so long. I've had a long range of medical issues. (I'm _still_ going through tests, but it's not as bad as the past...four months? ) Just to name a few, I caught the flu, bronchitis, a really bad sinus infection, discovered _three_ new allergies, and I'm getting tested for abnormalities in my insulin levels and for sleep apnea. Oh _joy._ So, again, I apologize for not updating. It was hard enough trying not to fail my classes. But, now that I'm feeling better, I've read through most of my stories so I feel that I can get back to writing again. I hope you all forgive me.

 _Last time: "_ _What would happen now? Jiji told him everything was in order, and that things would get better now. But, life wasn't that kind to him. Naruto knew that. The only thing that life gave him that hasn't slapped him in the face so far was the voice in his head that told stories, his Jiji, Shikamaru, and Iruka-sensei. Though, even though things have been going well so far, he's still waiting for the shoe to drop. The shoe_ _always_ _dropped. No matter how hard he tried to stop it. What would happen this time? Life couldn't be this kind to him. There were no happy endings. Everyone besides a select few hated him, so there had to be_ _something_ _missing. There had to be a catch somewhere….right?"_

Chapter 7: Surprise, Surprise

Naruto followed Hiruzen all the way into the residential area of Konoha. With each step Naruto became more and more nervous. Sweat started to bead at his brow, his lip was getting raw as he kept chewing on it while speaks of blood trailed down to his chin, his body was shaking, and all the while, Naruto was silently _begging_ the voice in his head to tell him another story. A story that would elevate his fears.

"Naruto-kun," Sarutobi says in a kind, soothing tone. "It's okay. You'll like where we're going. You trust this old monkey don't you?"

Naruto gave his jiji a small, yet still nervous smile. Hiruzen inwardly prayed that his decision will make his adopted grandson happy.

Soon, however, the duo stopped at a small caramel colored house. Naruto looked in awe at the small flower gardens that were suspended around the yard as they walked up the stone paved walk way. However, once they get to the patio, Naruto jumped in fright as a large dark spotted koi fish jumped in the pond. Hiruzen chuckles and Naruto blushes in embarrassment as the old Hokage knocks on the door. As steps are heard coming towards the door, Naruto hides behind his jiji, stealing glances every couple of seconds to see who this mystery person is.

"Hello," a familiar person said as the door slides open on creaky hinges.

"Ah, Iruka-kun," the old monkey answers. "I hope we're not too early, but I thought I should bring Naruto over before his appointment with Inoichi."

"Hokage-sama," Iruka exclaims in excitement. "You're not too early, in fact, I was just making some finishing touches. Come on in!"

Iruka throws the door open wider to let in the village leader and his favorite—former—student inside.

Naruto looks at Iruka with some suspicion, wondering what the two could be up to. However, Iruka just gave the blonde-haired boy a mega-watt smile. It was like this was the happiest moment of the man's life.

"Right this way," Iruka said as he led them deeper into his home, past his room, the guest restroom, and right up to the guest room.

To Naruto's wonderment, Iruka threw open the door with barely contained glee, and Naruto sucked in a large, but silent, gasp of air at the room. The room was _filled_ with books, had a Soji board set in a corner of the room, had a queen sized bed, a desk, a cabinet, and a large couch that could be folded out into another bed. The room was a calm blue and the celling was a sky blue that had large fluffy painted on clouds. The bed spread was orange and had many fluffy pillows. A journal and a drawing book with colored pencils and pens were laid on the bed as well as a stuffed orange fox.

Naruto's eyes watered in stunned wonder.

"It gets better," Iruka whispered with a wink as he turned the lights off.

Naruto's jaw dropped as tiny lights started to glow along the ceiling.

"I know how much you like stars," Iruka told the stunned boy. "Those lights are seals that you can charge with chakra or by the sun."

Tears started to flow from Naruto's eyes and he fell to his knees in shock.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun," Hiruzen asked. "Don't you like it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then what wrong," Iruka asked.

Naruto quickly took out a pad and drew a picture of a fox starving and finally getting food.

"Oh," Iruka said as he pulled the poor love-starved boy into his arms. "It's okay, Naruto-kun. This can be your home now. This room is yours, as is everything that is in here. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Naruto nodded, and his silent sobs slowly ceased; however, Iruka held Naruto until the boy let go.

"Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said, "I hate to cute this moment short, but you still have your appointment with Inoichi. Would you still like me to call for Shikamaru?"

Naruto nodded.

"Shikamaru goes to Naruto's appointments," Iruka asked confused.

Sarutobi nods as he explains, "It helps calm Naruto."

Iruka nods in understanding.

"Naruto," the Chunnin asked. "Do you mind if I go to your appointment with you?"

Naruto tensed, and then slowly nods.

Iruka looks downtrodden so the old village leader asks, "But, maybe one day he can go?"

Naruto thinks for a moment then nods.

Iruka smiled at that. He's waited all these years to get the adoption papers to get approved, he can wait a while to be able to go to Naruto's appointments.

"Alright then," Hiruzen said. "I'll go call Shikamaru, you should go get ready to meet him at Inoichi's office."

Naruto nodded, and he ran and hugged Iruka before hugging his jiji and running out to meet his friend.

Challenge Winner:

Wolf  
Paring: Naruto and Oc  
Chapter 1  
One day Naruto was looking to see if any of the clans had thrown away any books or scroll. So far he had scrolls on fire and recipes book on spicy curry and foods. Also a few scrolls on lava jutsu. Those were from the Uchiha clan's trash dumpster. From the Hyuga clan's trash dumpster he found scrolls on the charka system and ways to fix and/or destroy it. From the Aburame clan's trash dumpster he found scrolls and books on insects. It tells him how to find them and feed them. Also it tells him what each insect does. From the Yamanaka clan's trash dumpster he found scrolls and books on mental health. As well as mental diseases and disorders, it also tells him how to tell which one is which; also how to play mind tricks and mind games. From the Akimichi clan's trash dumpster cook books and scrolls. As well as how to live off of the land in the entire element nations, also food storage scrolls plane storage scrolls. From the Nara clan's trash dumpster he found how to make medicine. Which plants are good and which ones are poisons. Then he reaches the Inuzuka clan's trash dumpster just like the others. Here he finds books and scrolls on animal health and how to treat their wounds. Also he finds about twelve summing scrolls. There were for Wolves, Foxes, Coyotes, Jackals, Dingos, Labradors, Huskies, Kelpies, Rottweilers, German Shepherds, Pit Bulls and Jack


	9. Meeting for Dinner

Author's Note: Hey! I hope you all liked the last chapter! I don't have much to say at the moment, but for those of you that are confused, I'm sorry, I deleted the old notice chapters, so now you only have actual chapters. Though, just to clear some confusion, on the end of the last chapter, I put out the challenge winner. That story expert wasn't mine. It's Wolfmoon30's as they won the challenge I had put out. I'm sorry if you were all confused. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (Sorry for forgetting this last chapter.)

 _Last time: "_ _"Alright then," Hiruzen said. "I'll go call Shikamaru, you should go get ready to meet him at Inoichi's office."_

 _Naruto nodded, and he ran and hugged Iruka before hugging his jiji and running out to meet his friend."_

Chapter 8: Meeting for Dinner

Naruto smiles as he ran up to Shikamaru.

"Are you ready," the lazy boy asked.

Naruto nodded and they walked into the office.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," Inoichi said as he glanced up from his paperwork. "So nice you to join me."

Naruto bows slightly to the man, and Shikamaru drawled out, "He says it's nice to see you too, Inoichi-san."

Inoichi smiles and the two boys sit in their respective chairs.

"So, how do you like your team so far," the platinum blonde asked.

Naruto opens his drawing pad and the two of the rooms other occupants wait for him to finish. When Naruto is done, he shows them a picture of a blonde fox kit jumping around in a world of golden sunlight as the kit circles a shadow deer.

Inoichi chuckles as Shika blushes slightly.

"So, your extremely happy to have Shika-chan on your team, eh," the psy-nin asked.

Naruto nods furiously.

"What about your other teammate," the man continues to question.

Naruto holds up a picture of an excited puppy.

Inoichi looks to Shikamaru in confusion.

"He's saying that Kiba is on our team, and he acts like an excited puppy," the genious interpreted.

Iniochi chuckles again.

"Ah, I see," he said. "Do you think you'll be able to get along with him?"  
Naruto nodded, and Shika said, "Yeah, he invited us to dinner with his family."

"Oh, really," Inoichi asks. "That must be exciting."

Naruto bites his lip in nervousness, and Shikamaru puts his hand on the boy's shoulder. Naruto looks to Shikamaru in thankfulness, and Shika just nods.

"So, Naruto," Inoichi said, changing the subject. "How do you like Ibiki?"

Naruto started to furiously draw a picture and showed them in after about five minutes. The picture featured a large monster that is creeping out of a closet.

Inoichi burst out laughing, and Naruto looks put out while Shikarmaru looks furious.

"I'm sorry," Inoichi said, immediately calming down. "It's not you. It's just, that's a really good description of him. Most grown mean describe him as a nightmare."

Naruto shakes in fear, and Shikamaru rubs his shoulder to comfort him as he give the psy-nin the stink eye.

"Don't worry though," Inoichi continued as he ignored Shikamaru. "He's actually a real teddy bear when you get to know him."

"Really," Shikamaru asks incredulously.

"Yep," Inoichi said. "I've known the man for years."

"Then why were you so surprised when you figured out he was our sensei," Shikamaru asked.

"'Cause of his job," the platinum blonde said. "I didn't think Hokage-sama would let a genin team be an information gather and interrogation squad. It's not like him. Plus, Ibiki-kun is also known as the Mind Rapist for a reason. He might be soft, but he has an extremely hard shell. Do you understand?"

Shikamaru nods and Naruto's eyes look back and forth to his two companions.

"Now Naruto," Inoichi said. "Let's start the exercises again."

For the next half an hour, Inoichi had Naruto draw pictures of his fears, and had him try to talk to him and Shikamaru by having him read word cards. Shikamaru sighed as he saw that Naruto kepts skirting around his social anxiety.

 _He's not ready, the Nara thought. He's still afraid to talk about it. But, how do we make him realize that there's nothing to fear?_

… _Inuzuka Compound…_

On the other side of the village, a little white puppy scampers around his masters feet as he carries plates to the table.

"Akamaru," Kiba whines. "Stop it! You're going to make me drop the plates!"

The puppy whines, and Kiba sets the plates on the table quickly so he can pick up the whining puppy.

"I'm sorry," Kiba said as he pets the dog's head. "But, we have company coming over, and I want it to be perfect. We got to impress our teammates after all. Plus, we need to make sure Naruto feels comfortable here. He's our pack now, and I don't want him to feel on edge where he should feel like it's his second home, do you understand?"

Akamaru yips in agreement.

"Good boy," Kiba exclaims. "Now be on your _best_ behavior tonight boy."

Akamaru barks his understanding just as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," the Inuzuka boy yells as he ran to the door in excitement.

Once Kiba reached the door, he skids and yanks the door open.

"Yo," Shikamaru said and Naruto waves shly from behind the Nara's back.

"Heya," Kiba exclaimed. "Come on in!"

Shikamaru nods and walks into the dog boy's home, Naruto behind him with his hand fisted into his nice chocolate brown kimono.

"Ya know," Kiba said. "You two didn't have to get all dressed up."

"We didn't mind," Shika said and Naruto shook his head.

"Don't you two look lovely," a brash female voice called out.

"Hey mom," Kiba said. "These are my teammates, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. Guys, this is my mom, Tsume."

"It's nice to meet you, Inuzuka-sama," Shikamaru said as Naruto bowed.

"Oh, none of that," Tsume said. "Call me Tsume."

"As you wish, Tsume-san," Shikamaru said.

"Ah, aren't they cute," another voice called out. "Look at them in their matching kimonos!"

Naruo blushed and hid behind Shikamaru, and the Nara just let out his familiar "troublesome".

"Boys, this is my daughter, Hana," Tsume said. "Hana, these are Kiba-chan's teammates, Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-kun."

"Hey," Hana said with a fanged grin.

At that moment a loud whistling was heard.

"It seems that dinner is ready," Tsume said. "I'll go fetch it. Kiba, why don't you lead your friends to the table? Hana can help me finish setting it out."

Kiba nodded and led his teammates to the table.

"Your mom seems friendly," Shikamaru said.

"She is," Kiba said. "Just don't get her angry, she's not the Clan Head for nothin'."

"That's right kiddo," Tsume said chuckling as she and Hanna carried in all the plates.

The Matriarch sets the plates down and everyone settles down to eat. With a calling of "Itadakimasu!"—and a praying hand gesture from Naruto—everyone starts digging into the food.

"So, Naruto-kun," Tsume asks. "Why are you so quiet? We haven't scared you have we?"

"He has select mutism, mom," Kiba said. "'Cording to Shikamaru, he hasn't spoken since he was five."

The girls' eyes widened at this information.

"And, the only way he communicates is by drawings," Shikamaru told them.

"How did he pass the Academy if he only spoke with pictures," Hana asked curious.

"He actually wrote for homework, but beside that and writing in a journal that he never shows anyone, he only lets us see pictures," Shikamaru clarified.

"Wow," Hana said.

"So, Shika-kun, are you Naruto's official spokesperson," Tsume teased.

Naruto gave a small, shy smile and nodded.

Tsume chuckled at the response.

"How did you two meet," Kiba asked.

The boys smiled in a nostalgic way.

"Well," Shikamaru said. "I was pushed by my troublesome mom to go to the park that day, and I was standing in line to be pick for Ninja Tag…."

The women and Kiba all leaned forward listening to his tale. Every once and a while, Naruto would show pictures of events or representations of his feelings. At the end, however, the Inuzuka were disgusted with the boys who tried to beat up Naruto, and were disappointed that the Akamitchi heir would let an innocent boy be beat just because of prejudice. However, they all laughed when Naruto pulled out the old picture that Naruto had shown to Shikaku, though Shikamaru couldn't help but blush knowing that his friend kept that all these years.

Soon, however, the boys had to leave for their respective homes. They each said their farewells, Shikamaru verbally, and Naruto with a picture.

Once the boys were out of sight, Tsume said, "You've got nice teammates son."

Kiba smiled and said, "Yeah. They're odd in their own ways, but at least they're nice…and they're really smart."

Tsume smiled and ruffled his hair, making him yell in indignation.


	10. Team Anko?

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. However, I'm going to try to create more team bonding, so just to warn you, for the next couple chapters I'll be focusing on training and maybe some D Rank missions. However, that doesn't mean that things won't be exciting. :) Anyway, I'd like to say that for future chapters, I wouldn't mind anyone giving me suggestions. So, if you want to see something happen, please let me know!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Naruto.

 _Last time: "Once the boys were out of sight, Tsume said, "You've got nice teammates son."_

" _Yeah. They're odd in their own ways, but at least they're nice…and really smart.""_

Chapter 9: Team Anko?

Naruto smiled as he stretched. It was the first time he felt safe waking up. His smile widened when he smelt an amazing sent float to him through his door. Naruto quickly got dressed in an outfit like Shikamaru's—the only real difference being a olive green safari like duster jacket. His hiatate was warped around his neck like a necklace.

After he was sure he had everything for the day, Naruto ran into the kitchen where Iruma was putting the finishing touches on his pancakes.

Naruto, not know what they were drew a page filled with question marks and showed it to Iruka.

"They're pancakes," Iruka said. "They come from Western influences. However, they have always been my favorite breakfast food, so I thought for our first breakfast, I'd share them with you."

Naruto smiled warmly at his adopted father, and showed him a picture of a heart being warmed by the sun.

"Here," Iruka said smiling. "Try one."

Naruto happily dug in, and soon his plate was empty. In haste he drew a pancake dwarfing ramen, and Iruka laughed.

"I'm glad you like it," Iruka said.

Naruto nodded before he ate three more pancakes then left to go meet his team.

Shikamaru was currently walking to Iruka's house. His demeanor screamed "LAZY" to everyone around him. He was looking up at the sky watching the clouds—hands in his pocket—not paying attention to what was going on around him when he was suddenly soaked into by a green and brown blur. However, he chuckled when he saw that the person to run into him—and consequently fall on top of him was Naruto.

"In a hurry are we,"Shikamaru asked with a smirk.

Naruto blushed a light pink and hurriedly got off his friend. However, Shikamaru took his time to get up. Once he did, though, Shikamaru started to lead him to the T&I building.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said. "Now that we've become Ibiki's team, I want you to know, that if he pushes you to hard, I'll stand behind you. You've proven that you don't _have to_ talk to do this job. However, we probably need to find a better—and quicker—way for you to communicate."

Naruto nodded, though now that the thought was in his head, he was starting to get nervous. What if Ibiki tried to make him talk? He hasn't spoken a work in seven years, and, at the moment, he doesn't _want_ to speak.

"Hey," Shika said. "It's okay. He can't _make_ you talk."

This didn't really give Naruto much confidence, but at the moment, he'll take what he can get.

The rest of their walk was meet with silence.

When they got into the building, Luna was already there.

"Hey guys," the over excited boy exclaimed. "How're you doing?"

Shikamaru shrugged and Naruto his behind Shika as the door was roughly slammed open.

"Ibiki," a female voice yelled. "Where are you?!"

No one answered as the two parties stated at each other. However, the scantly glad female decided to brake the silence first.

"Who in Hades are you three," the woman demanded.

"They're my genin team," Ibiki answered. " Now, what do you want Anko?"

"There's a live one in cell three that needs your…gentle touch," Anno said with a psychotic grin.

Ibiki sighed as he punched the bridge of his nose.

"I know I'm going to regret this later," Ibiki said. "But, can you watch them until I'm done?"

Anno nodded enthusiastically and quickly grabbed the three and shunshined out of the room.

"Alright gakis " Anno said as she sat down at her favorite Dango place. "My name's Mitarashi Anko! I love Danyo and torture. I hate traitors. And, I don't really have a dream for the future. What 'bout you?"

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. I like Shoji and cloud watching. I hate work, besides anything that includes helping Naruto. My dream is to be an average ninja and to help Naruto achieve his dream. The blonde besides me is Uzumaki Naruto. He has select mutism from severe trauma. He likes art—especially drawing—and shoji. He doesn't like people that bully other people and people who judge before getting to know the person. His dream is to be able to speak again, if only to a select few people."

Anko's eyebrow raised, but before she could say anything, Kiba spoke up.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru," the brash boy exclaimed as his dog yipped. "I like my partner, Akamaru, and taking walks. I hate cats! And, my dream is to become Clan Head."

"Interesting," Anko said as she chewed on a Dango stick. "How did you gakis become Ibiki's brats?"

"Iruka-sensei said Ibiki-sensei hand picked us, but we don't know why," Shikamaru said.

Anko hmmed and then stood up.

"Well, no use standing 'round here," she said. "Let's go get a mission!"

Before the poor genin could protest, Anko had shunshined them into the Hokage's office.

"Team Ibiki reporting for duty," Anko called out.

"Anko what are you doing here," a talk one eyed jonin asked.

"I'm filling in for Ibiki today," Anko said with a shrug.

"Their sensei probably didn't want to be associated with losers," Sasuke said with a indignant short.

"Nah," Anko said nonchalantly. "He's just psychologically torturing this guy that won't break."

With a shrug she looked back at the Hokage, but Team 7's genin looked pale.

"So, old man, what do you have for us today," she asked.


	11. Anko's D-Rank—Run for Your Life!

Author's Note: Hey everyone! First of all, thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter. This chapter is going to be really exciting! I hope everyone likes it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :(

 _Last time: ""So, old man, what do you have for us today," she asked."_

Chapter 10: Anko's "D-Rank"—Run for Your Life!

"I'm sorry, Anko-chan," the old Hokage said. "But, I can't give you a mission until Ibiki gives me a formal document saying that you're actually a secondary sensei."

Anko's body language goes into a deflated state, but then she jumps back up with fire in her eyes. The Genins under her care couldn't help but to flinch in fear.

"Well then, old man," she said. "If your not going to give us a mission, then I'll just create one myself!"

Hiruzen chuckled and said, "Just be gentle with them."

Anko nods, her mind not really on what was being said anymore. She was thinking more of what type of tortu—mission she could set up for her—Ibiki's genin.

"And, Anko," Hiruzen said in a commanding voice.

Anko looked at him; giving her commander her full attention.

"Keep them _safe_ ," he said.

"I will, old man," the eccentric woman said. "They'll be _fine._ We're going to have a lot of fun!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," the old monkey muttered as Anko lead her temporary team out the door by dragging them against their will.

Anko ended up dragging the poor genin all the way to training ground 44.

"This is my favorite training ground," she exclaimed. "Today we're going to replicate delivering messages in hostile territory! So, here's how it going to be! I'm going to give you a scroll when we reach the tower in the middle of the forest. From there, I'll give you a couple minutes head start, and you'll try to get the message to the person I specified in the scroll. However, I'm going to summon a ton of snakes that are going to oppose you! To complete the mission, you have to get the message to the person in five hours!"

Anko then shunshined all of them to the tower and threw the scroll into Kiba's hands with a quick "good luck".

The three genin quickly ran as fast as they could into the forest.

"Okay guys," Kiba yelled. "What's the plan?"

"We know she's going to send snakes after us," Shikamaru said. "So, we need to find a way to lose them… Naruto, do you think you could make some traps for us?"

Naruto nodded and started to pull out ninja wire.

"Kiba," Shikamaru said. "Do you know a way to fake our scents? We need a way to lead them away from us if they get through the traps."

Kiba bit his lip as he thought.

"Maybe," he said. "It's sure not fool proof."

"It'll have to do," the Nara sighed. "Can you work on that? I'm going to help Naru with the traps."

Kiba nodded.

It took about five minutes for the boys to make their traps while Kiba had Akamaru spread their fake scents throughout the forest. Soon they heard explosions and cries of pain behind them as they started to run again.

Every so often, they would hear snakes following them. They would take turns making traps and catching up to the others. However, it was soon evident that Akamaru's scent trails weren't working. It wouldn't take long for the snakes to reach them. And, to Shikamaru, it seemed like Anko was just playing with them.

"What are we going to do," Kiba asked. "This isn't working!"

"I'm thinking," Shikamaru said. "If my calculations are correct, were about .75 miles from the exit of the forest. If we push ourselves, we can be out of here in three or four minutes."

Naruto pulled on Shikamaru's shirt when they stopped to take a break.

"Naru, what's wrong," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto pointed behind them.

"I don't understand,"Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked a bit frustrated, but then his face held fear. Naruto pushed Shikamaru off the branch and Kiba jumped after him. However, soon the boys heard the tree cracking and the squelch of something tearing into flesh. The snake was a wrapped around Naruto, crushing him, and it's fangs were pierced deep into the blonde boys neck. For the first time in years, Naruto made a sound as his scream pierced the air. And, Shikamaru, his body filled with small cuts and bruises from his fall, wished it never happened like this because of the agonizing pain and terror that this sound produced. Kiba shivered and the newly arrived Akamaru whimpered. Then, much to their horror, Naruto started to cough up blood, partly from the venom and partially from his vocal cords being abused after not using them in so long.

Shikamaru started to shake in fear and self-loathing. Here was his best friend in agony, and he couldn't do anything. Then, his blood started to boil. The Nara laziness fell from his person, and his back straightened. His friend wasn't about to die. The shadow user immediately used Kage Mane to freeze the dog sized snake. Then he took out a kunai and threw it as hard as he could. The knife sunk into the head of the snake, dispelling it; leaving Naruto to collapse on the tree branch.

Naruto's body convulsed as the venom started to spread through his system. Froth started to form at his mouth, mixing in with the blood as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Kiba," Shikamaru whispered, his voice shaking. "You don't happen to know first aid do you?"

The Inuzuka nodded and said in a small, quiet voice, "It's only basic and mainly used for our ninkens though. My sister beat it into my head in case things like this happened."

"Do you know anything about snake bites," Shikamaru asked, a lone tear falling from his eye.

"I-I think you're supposed to suck out the venom," Kiba said nervously.

Shikamaru nodded.

"We should get to some place safer," Shikamaru said.

Kiba nodded in agreement, his eyes glancing to his fallen teammate.

"If I ever see that lady again," Shikamaru said. "I'm going to _kill_ her."


	12. To Do or Die

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Anyway, I don't have anything new to report at the moment. However, as I said before, if any of you have any suggestions on the story, I'd love to hear them! Please enjoy this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 _Last time:_

" _"Do you know anything about snake bites," Shikamaru asked, a lone tear falling from his eye._

 _"I-I think you're supposed to suck out the venom," Kiba said nervously._

 _Shikamaru nodded._

 _"We should get to some place safer," Shikamaru said._

 _Kiba nodded in agreement, his eyes glancing to his fallen teammate._

 _"If I ever see that lady again," Shikamaru said. "I'm going to_ _kill_ _her.""_

Chapter 11: To Do or Die

Shikamaru and Kiba were lying in between the roots of a tree panting. They pushed themselves for to try to make it to the edge of the forest, but snakes were starting to come out everywhere. It seems as though Anko was trying to cut them off.

"This is ridiculous," Shikamaru groaned. "If she keeps going on like this, we won't be able to get Naruto to a doctor, not to mention complete her _stupid_ mission!"

"Then, what do we do," Kiba said, worrying his lower lip.

"One of us will have to go get help," Shikamaru said. "The other will stay here and take care of Naruto."

Kiba nodded his head and said, "I'll stay here. You can go get help."

Shikamaru shook his head and said, "No. You should go get help. You're faster than me and can more easily beat the snakes. I can trap the snakes if I have to. But, Naruto needs help _now_ and you're the best person to get there and back fast."

Kiba thought about what the shadow user said and nodded.

"Okay, just, be safe," the Inuzuka said.

"You too," Shikamaru replied, and Kiba gave a fanged grin and was off like a rocket.

After the Inuzuka left, Shikamaru tried to make his friend more comfortable on the hard ground. When that failed, he leaned the injured boy against himself.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," the Nara said. "This is my fault. I should have been paying more attention. However, I promise to protect you. And, I promise you won't die."

The unconscious boy didn't make a sound in acknowledgement, but the shadow user didn't seem too affected by that.

"Now, however, I need to do something that might make you uncomfortable," he continued. "I have to suck the venom out. I wish you were awake to give consent…"

Shikamaru sighed and leaned into the blondes shoulder. His lips brushed against Naruto's neck and he started to suck onto his wound. A good chunk of the venom was already making its way through the boy's system; however, little by little Shikamaru was able to remove the deadly toxin. Every time his mouth became full or he got uncomfortable, he spit out the mixture of blood and venom. The shadow user cringed at the taste, but he knew he had to do this to keep his friend alive.

"I wish I knew when I got all the venom out," the Nara muttered in complaint.

As soon as he said that, Naruto moved waking up from the venom induced sleep. His lips moved in silent words as his eyelashes fluttered. And, after some studying, the shadow user could tell that his friend was trying to say "Shika".

"Naruto," Shikamaru whispered, trying not to disturb his friend.

"Sh...Sh..," Naruto tried to say.

Shikamaru was speechless at first, but he noticed that Nauto was hurting himself trying to speak.

"Shh," Shikamaru said smoothing the boy's hair. "It's okay. I'm okay. Everything is going to be fine. Just relax. Kiba's gone to get help, and we're going to get out of this dang forest. So, just rest now. Okay?"

Naruto nodded, and leaned back into Shikamaru. He sighed loudly and fell back asleep, but this time, not in as much pain.

 _Shikamaru gave a shuddering exhale and thought, "Kiba, please be quick. I don't know if I can take seeing Naruto in this much pain."_

…With Kiba…

Kiba ran through the forest as fast as he could, Akamaru right beside him to help Kiba stay more mobile.

"Come on, Akamaru," Kiba said. "We need to go faster! Shikamaru may be smart as Hades, but if more than one of those snakes gets to them, they're done for!"

Akamaru barked and pushed his little legs faster. Both of them were going beyond their limit. They had to get a job in and they needed someone with medical knowledge, but at the moment, they'll get anyone that they can take.

…In the forest…

In the forest looking at the pair of boys was a giant snake. It slithered around the area and planned its movement. It wasn't as dumb as it's brethren. It knew what the pineapple boy could do. It saw what he did to his brothers and sisters. So, it will wait. It will wait until his guard lowers, and then it will strike. Slowly, ever so slowly, the snake backs into the dark shadows to hide until it seems it right to strike.

…With Shikamaru and Naruto…

It's been about ten minutes since Kiba has left, and Shikamaru was starting to get worried. Where was the Inuzuka? Had he gotten lost in the forest? Has he been stopped by a snake? Is he just now leading help here? The shadow user didn't know, but he was worried all the same. Naruto was starting to get a fever. He must not have gotten all of the venom out.

Shikamaru was lying Naruto down on the ground so he could go patrol when he heard hissing. He quickly turned around and palmed a kunai as he looked around. His posture relaxed slightly when he didn't find anything.

He sighed and said, "Dang forest and all this noise. It's even harder to know when an enemy is coming!"

At that moment he turned around, and the snake struck. However, Shikamaru heard a branch crack and flew around to throw a kunai. The kunai struck the snake, however this snake's skin was thicker than the others and it bounced off.

Shikamaru cursed and quickly drew another lunar, but this time attacked an explosive note. He was too late, the snake skunk around the tree and broke into the roots, toppling the tree. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto and threw both of them out of the tree's dangerous path. However, the snake was now upon them. The snake opened its jaws and Shikamaru could see the venom dripping from its fangs. Shikamaru gulped when he saw that in the scuffle, he lost his kunai. The snake lunged and Shikamaru quickly tried to trap it in his shadow. He had it for about 30 seconds and then it broke out. Shikamaru was now panicking. How can he protect Naruto? Where was Kiba? He didn't know, but as the snake once again lunged, he threw himself in front of Naruto.

And, as the fangs graded his skin, Naruto woke up and saw his friend in danger. However, before he could do a thing, the snake clamped down its jaws.

"SHIKAMARU!"


	13. Punishment and Revelations

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please forgive some of the ridiculous errors near the end of you find any. I had to finish the last part on my phone when my WIFI went down (thank goodness I thought to email the chapter to my phone before it went off…even thought I had to retype about 200+ words), and my phone has auto correct on it-the stupid program that it is. Anyway, just please be gentle with the spelling errors, cause I tried to fight the auto correct. By the way, I recommend you listen to _What Hurts the Most_ by Rascal Flatts or _Can You Protect Me_ by Nasri when you read the first part of this chapter. ;)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

 _Last time:_

" _The snake opened its jaws and Shikamaru could see the venom dripping from its fangs. Shikamaru gulped when he saw that in the scuffle, he lost his kunai. The snake lunged and Shikamaru quickly tried to trap it in his shadow. He had it for about 30 seconds and then it broke out. Shikamaru was now panicking. How can he protect Naruto? Where was Kiba? He didn't know, but as the snake once again lunged, he threw himself in front of Naruto._

 _And, as the fangs graded his skin, Naruto woke up and saw his friend in danger. However, before he could do a thing, the snake clamped down its jaws._

" _SHIKAMARU!""_

Chapter 12: Punishment and Revelations

"SHIKAMARU," Naruto yelled.

Naruto cried as he saw the snake bite his friend, and then he got angry. He was angry at the snake. Angry at himself. He had so much more to say to Shikamaru. He had more memories he wanted to make. This _snake_ wasn't going to take it away!

Red chakra started to leak out of him as he got angrier, and the venom in his body started to boil and evaporate. However, Naruto didn't notice this. All he saw was the thing that injured his friend.

He growled as he lunged forward and started to claw at the snake. The snake hissed and let go of Shikamaru. The Boy groaned in pain as he landed on the ground. This made Naruto angrier and he lunged forward again, scratching across the snakes eye, blinding it. The snake twisted around and graded Naruto's shoulder with it's fangs. Naruto roared in pain and retaliated by swooping at its side. The snake hissed and tried to bite Naruto, but he was too fast and he darted away. The snake and Naruto played this dance for a couple minutes. However, Naruto was still injured, so he started to slow down as all the venom, New and old started to ware on him. He breathed heavily as he dodged the snake again, but this time the snake twisted around once more, and impaled him on its fangs. The extra venom was too much for him, and the red chakra receded. Right before he passed out, he heard someone tell "Dramatic Entry" and the snake let go. However, he didn't see who saved him and Shikamaru from certain death.

…Unknown…

Naruto woke up in a place he never seen before. The place looked like a sewer, but he's never seen a sewer like this before. There were red and blue pipes running along the ceiling and the place reeked of malice.

However, Naruto was being pulled in a certain direction, following the red and blue pipes down into a dark hallway that was illuminated by a supernatural red glow. Too soon, they reached a room with a unnaturally high ceiling and a giant café with bars infrared with seals. Naruto even notice the paper that read "seal" where the door knob would normally be.

"So you finally have come to see your prisoner, have you," a familiar booming voice called.

Naruto didn't answer, of course, however, his mind was busy trying to place this voice. It took longer than he thought it should have, but, granted, this time it was _much_ louder. This voice, it's the one that told him stories.

Naruto's eyes widened when realization had hit and he pointed at the being. The voice then got closer as giant red eyes opened.

The being laughed and said, "Do you know who I am, _boy_?"

Naruto nodded while he took out his journal.

"Then why are you not scared," the being said as it's invisible eyebrow raised.

"St..st…," Naruto tried to say.

"Spit it out, gaki," the being hissed.

Naruto opened his journal and tried to show the being what was written there.

"Speak," the being commanded. "Or leave."

"St…sto…," Naruto tried to say again. "St-stories."

"Finally," the being said as it for up and walked into the light. "So you've heard stories about me?"

Naruto shook his head and took out his drawing boom—replacing his journal. He turned to the page that he drew of Matatabi many years ago.

"Stories," Naruto said again as he showed the giant fox the picture.

Kyuubi's eyes widened as he saw the picture.

" _How does this gaki know about this," Kyuubi thought. "I haven't told_ anyone _about…this. Except…no that's impossible! He couldn't have heard that!"_

"Gaki," Kyuubi said carefully. "Where did you hear this story?"

Naruto pointed at him, and Kyuubi was stunned. He _did_ hear him! He must have heard _everything_!

"Stories…helped…me…," Naruto said slowly. "Not…so…alone. Stories… kept me…sane. I always…listened to…the stories."

Naruto then took out his journal again, and this time Kyuubi looked at it. It was _filled_ with his stories and random sketches of events in the stories.

Kyuubi was floored. This…this _gaki_ knew more about him than anyone! And, it seems that he doesn't hate him.

"Story," Naruto asked. "Please?"

Kyuubi chuckled and obliged. He didn't know much about the gaki yet, he liked him so far. He just needed to work on the speech issue…

…Hospital…

When Shikamaru woke up, it was to the beeping of a heart monitor. He sighed and tried to sit up, but it was too painful. He looked around and saw Naruto in the bed beside his, however, it seemed like he was still asleep. Besides Naruto, he was alone. Shikamaru looked back over to Naruto and saw more wound on him. His hands clenched as he cursed himself and his weakness.

However, before he could start berating himself, Naruto's eyes opened. Naruto smiled and quickly jumped up—however he cringed at the pain. He didn't let it stop him, though, as he painfully got up and made his way to the shadow user before Shikamaru could stop him.

Naruto then dropped to his knees by his friend, the needles in his ha d partially out, as tears came to his eyes.

"Shi-Shika," Naruto whispered, and the tears started to fall.

"Hey," Shikamaru whispered as he helped away the tears. "Everything's okay. We're okay."

Naruto shook his head and threw himself onto Shikamaru's shoulder and cried. Shikamaru just held him and whispered soothing words to him. They stayed that way until they fell asleep, each knowing the other was alive. The nurses found them this way, and sighed. But, they just fixed Naruto's IV needles and covered him up. They knew how ninjas could be.

…Homage Tower…

"How could you," Ibiki yelled. "I left them in your care to take care of them! You could have killed them!"

"I thought they could handle it," Anko yelled.

"They're _genin_ ," Ibiki screamed. "That was the equivalent of a B or A Rank mission!"

"Silence," Hiruzen yelled. "There's no use yelling about this now! They're safe, and they'll make it through. Now, Anko, I _specifically_ told you to be gentle with them and to keep them safe. What made you think that sending them through the Forest of _Death_ with _venomous snakes_ chasing them was _gentle_ or _safe_? Your lucky Gai made it in time!"

"Sensei did it to me," Anko said spitting the word sensei. "I thought they could handle it."

Hiruzen sighed and said, " I can't let this go unpunished. You put genins, who you were only supposed to watch as they trained, lives at risk. I'm afraid I have to demote you, Anko."

Before she could complain he continued, "You're lucky I don't take away your shinobi status or have you executed! You _know_ their clans will call for that putting their heirs at risk! Now, you can try for your former rank in four months. Your dismissed!"

Anko's shoulders slumped, but she left without complaint.

"I'm sorry, Ibiki," Hiruzen said.

Ibiki sighed, but said, "They're really going to be okay?"

The old Hokage nodded and then let Ibiki go see his genin.

"Minato," the old man whispered. "I'm sorry."


	14. Ibiki's Dilemma

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far! I also hope you all don't mind how fast I'm updating. I've just been having a lot of inspiration with this story, so I thought I'd type it out before I lose it. Anyway, just out of curiosity, how many of you listened to my song recommendation for last chapter?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 _Last time:_

" _Naruto shook his head and threw himself onto Shikamaru's shoulder and cried. Shikamaru just held him and whispered soothing words to him. They stayed that way until they fell asleep, each knowing the other was alive. The nurses found them this way, and sighed. But, they just fixed Naruto's IV needles and covered him up. They knew how ninjas could be."_

Chapter 13: Ibiki's Dilemma

It's been two weeks since the I'll fated "mission". Shikamaru was still in the hospital, and even though Naruto has been cleared, he refused to leave his friend's side.

"Naruto," Shikamaru whispered to his stubborn friend. "Are you awake?"

"Mhm," Naruto hummed.

"What are you thinking about," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto didn't answer. He just have his friend a small secretive smile as he continued to listen to Kyuubi talk about what it was like living with the Sage of Six Paths.

Just then the door opened and Ibiki walked in, Iruka—or as the boy's thought, the mother hen—trailing behind him.

"How are you boys doing today," Ibiki asked.

"A lot better," Shika said. "The doctors said I could leave today, but I shouldn't do any heavy training."

"That's good," Iruka said sighing with relief.

"How's Kiba doing," Shikamaru asked.

"He's fine," Ibiki answered. "Though, he's still blaming himself for not getting back faster."

Iruka nodded and said, "Tsume said he's been running himself into the ground to get stronger."

Naruto started to look guilty, but Shikamaru just gave him a stern look and put a had on his shoulder.

"Do you boy's want anything," Iruka asked, changing the subject.

Both boys soon their heads, and Shikamaru said, "The only thing I want is to get out of this hospital."

Ibiki chuckled and said, "It shouldn't take too much longer. But, I came here for another reason. I wanted to let you know that we're going to have training tomorrow. And, don't say anything yet. It's not going to be hard training, I'm merely going to introduce you to Psychology and how to gather information. We can get into hard training when everyone is healthy again."

The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

"That sounds good, but can you also talk about how we could've handled Anko's "mission" better?"

Ibiki sighed as he ran a hand over his scared head.

"Gakis," he said. "I'm not usually so nice, but you did well for just getting out of the Academy. What she put you through would actually be ranked as a B or A Rank mission. Your just genin; just days out of Academy. She's lucky you three survived. Your strategy was sound, and having Kiba get help saved your lives. You did wonderfully for the situation you were in. However, the mission was just to difficult for your rank and power at the moment. There wasn't anything else you _could_ have done."

Shikamaru nodded, and a slight tension left his shoulders and he nodded to Ibiki. The two men stayed for awhile longer, but then left to let the boy's get some rest.

…The next day: T&I…

The tree genin were gather around in Ibiki's office waiting for their sensei to arrive. There was a semi awkward silence as the three were still thinking about what happened in the forest. Kiba was thinking about how he needs to get stronger, faster. He believed that it's his fault that his teammates became injured. Shikamaru was beating himself up because he didn't keep his promise. Because of him and his weakness, Naruto got hurt again. Naruto was thinking about how Shikamaru almost died.

"What's with the glum faces," Ibiki said as he walked in.

"It's…it's nothing, sensei," Kiba said.

"Are you all still thinking about what happened in the forest," he said, his eyes sharp.

The three nodded.

"I've already told you all that you all did all that you could do," Ibiki said. "None of it was your fault. Anko went _way_ too hard on you. Now, gakis, we're going to start on your training."

The three nodded and Ibiki started to lecture them on body language and the use of subtext in confusing the enemy. He preached about looking "underneath the underneath" when gathering information. He made them do exercises with using red hearings to make them get used to finding the truth in a sea of lies. And, at the end of the day, he had them interrogate each other—using only psychology. Ibiki was sad to see that Naruto still refused to speak most of the time. However, now and again, he would lean over and whisper something to Shikamaru, who would then announce what Naruto had told him. At least the boy was making progress, even if that progress was slow.

Ibiki sighed as he saw the three genin leave the building. This "excursion" that Anko pulled has grated on the boys' confidence. Ibiki tore off his bandana and rubbed his head. He knew what failing such a mission felt like. He knew how it screwed him up, but how does he make sure that his genin come out stronger for this?

Ibiki groaned. Why did he want a genin team again?

…At the shinobi tavern…

Inoichi was laughing with his friends at their favorite bar when, all of a sudden, it got real quite. He looked over his shoulders, and walking up to his table was Ibiki.

"What are you doing here, Biki," Inoichi asked. " This isn't your normal place…or your normal time for that matter.

"I need your advice," the scared man said.

"With what," Inoichi asked, clearly confused.

"Does this have anything to do with my son and Anko's supposed mission," Nara Shikaku asked.

Ibiki nodded and sat down.

"This has affected them all very negatively," Ibiki said. "They're all doubting themselves and I'm not sure how to comfort them. I've already told them it wasn't their fault. That the mission was too advanced for them at the moment, but all that can see is that they almost saw a comrade(s) die. I'm out of my depth here. In usually on the other side of the spectrum, breaking minds. I don't know how to _repair_ them. Hmph. The only good thing that came out of this is that Naruto started talking."

Once the last sentence processed, Inoichi spit out his drink.

"Naruto's _talking_ ," Inoichi asked.

"Yeah," Ibiki said, his brow wrinkling. "Didn't you hear?"

Inoichi nodded and said, "I couldn't get him to say anything to me, so I thought it was a rumor."

Ibiki snorted and said, "He only talks to Shikamaru, and then it's only whispers if other people are around."

Inoichi nodded at this, and made a note of it.

"At least it's progress," he sighed. "I've been trying to get him to talk for seven years. I wonder what he was thinking when he finally spoke again. What made him change his mind exactly?"

"If what I heard was true," Ibiki said. "He yelled Shikamaru's name when the snake bit him. Kiba told me he heard him almost a mile away."

All three of the InoShikaCho team's eyes widened at this.

"Anyway," Ibiki said, changing the subject. "What am I going to do?"


End file.
